The Stranger's Journal
The Stranger's Journal consists of five (18th to 22nd) clues in the 1952 Clueline. It will be found by Ashley in the old hotel, in Chapter 8 of Until Dawn. Overview The clues that will be given to the player consist of information about the Wendigo, it's characteristics, abilities, and history. Journal: Introduction Journal: Introduction is the eighteenth clue in the 1952 Clueline. Description The opening section of the flamethrower guy's journal. Transcript This journal is an account of the Wendigo. '' ''This creature is real and dangerous!! If you are reading this, you will have questions. But I do not have all the answers. This is all evidence and stories of my own experience. Journal: Cannibalism Journal: Cannibalism is the nineteenth clue in the 1952 Clueline. Description A section of the journal about how cannibalism causes the Wendigo curse. Transcript Only a few men have dared hunt the Wendigo. I am the only man who has kept them under control. Heed these words, or it shall be your death. And your death will not be the last. The Wendigo must be contained! The Wendigo grows out of CANNIBALISM! When a human is desperate and craves food, trapped on the mountain in the fierce winter storms, when he has eaten nothing for many days, the Wendigo spirit will begin to possess him. Even the strongest man is weak to it. He will kill without remorse - often those companions who have travelled with him. He will eat the flesh raw from the corpses. I have seen this happen, for many years ago, a craving for flesh that cannot be sated. And then the change begins. The eyes turn first and become milky and white. Then the teeth become longer, like fangs. The creature grows and the skin is pulled taut across the bones. Journal: History Journal: History is the twentieth clue in the 1952 Clueline. Description A section of the journal detailing the history of the mountain. Transcript There was a tribe who lived in these mountains. The Cree. Their shamans tell stories of a tall creature "born in ice". The tribe respected the mountain and all the animals which lived on it. The mountain became sacred to the Cree. Every animal became sacred also. The Cree believed it was bad luck to harm an animal on the mountain and would hunt elsewhere. In 1893, the miners arrived. They found tin and later, traces of radium. They mined deep into the sacred mountain. The Cree says that the mountain cried out and the spirit was released. Journal: Combat Journal: Combat is the twenty-first clue in the 1952 Clueline. Description A section of the journal about how to fight and trap Wendigos. Transcript The Wendigo's eyes change. They become both sharper and more dim. The Wendigo sees movement. It is a hunter, like a hawk. But it cannot see stillness. If you are to keep totally still then the Wendigo will not be able to see you. The skin and flesh of the Wendigo are hard, like armor. They seem to feel no pain. They cannot be cut or stabbed. Bullets will not pierce their skin, though a shotgun will keep them at bay. Because the Wendigo is mutated from a human, it knows how to hunt us. It can perfectly mimic its prey. You must remain sharp and disciplined. I have killed 6 Wendigos. Knives or bullets will not harm them. Use a flamethrower. It is the best weapon. Fire envelops them, burns away their skin and makes them weak. But try NOT to kill them. Killing a Wendigo should be the last resort. Death releases the Wendigo spirit into the air. I have contained them. I used traps to catch them into cages. The traps were baited with human limbs from those who had no further use for them. One by one I caught those who had infested the mountain. Journal: Bite Journal: Bite is the twenty-second clue in the 1952 Clueline. Description A section of the journal about the Wendigo's bite. Transcript There may be defenses. Shamans wrote of rituals. I have found native artifacts on the mountain, and copied them. Totems. Bunches of herbs and feathers. I copied their designs. I have tested them. Out on the mountain they work. They keep the Wendigo at bay. Not entirely, but enough. But inside buildings, they do not work. Cree legends say that the Wendigo grows from the bite of another Wendigo. But the bite is harmless, I have been bitten, but I did not change. The only way is to eat the flesh of another. There is no other way. Trivia * When Ashley opens the journal, she automatically flips to the second page. Meaning that the first page gets skipped. ** To get the "Introduction" section of the journal, the player should flip back one page. * The journal is one of the very few clues needed for the game to actually continue, other being the Wanted Poster and the Axe. The journal will be found regardless of the player's decisions. Category:Clues Category:Objects Category:Documents Category:Clues Found by Ashley Category:Clues Needed to be Found Category:1952 Clues